


【魔禁/一上 ABO】 献祭(中)

by michile



Series: 【一上】短篇集 [2]
Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, POV Original Character, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michile/pseuds/michile
Summary: ※背景的时间线：妹妹篇前后，但已遭魔改※ABO背景，可能涉及轻微生子描写※ooc绝对有、全文欢脱
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Series: 【一上】短篇集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833568
Kudos: 4





	【魔禁/一上 ABO】 献祭(中)

是夜，一名銀白髮的少年懶洋洋的提著一個便利商店提袋，步伐慢悠悠地走在街道上。

然而雖然看起來少年應該很悠閒，但若仔細觀看他的表情，可感覺不到任何一絲悠閒的感覺，相反的，他的伴隨相當煩躁，眉頭緊皺，還時不時地齜牙裂嘴！

“……嘖！…..我到底在幹嘛！一方通行你醒一醒....別這麼丟人現眼了！”

可惡的上條當麻，都是他害的！

是的！少年叫一方通行，是學園都市第一位LV5超能力者，本來應該是這樣的，而一星期前，這個第一位在參與的某個計劃中，與一位有人上條當麻的LV0無能力者對上，然後他輸了！

如果只是單純的這個樣子，一方通行還不至於於於這麼惱火，雖然丟臉歸丟臉，但是他本身就沒有這麼執著於這個『第一名』的稱號，拱手有人也無所謂。

真正讓他惱火的，是他一個alpha居然輸給一個柔弱的omega，還是在對方理應沒有反抗能力的發情期時，說出去真的會笑掉每個人的大牙！

這還不打緊，他輸的原因也不是因為對方有多強（是的！第一位絕不承認自己打不過那個omega），而是因為他像個白痴一樣，看到對方的身體就興奮地往前衝，然後被反殺！

接下來發生的事，一方通行實在不想要回憶了，有夠丟臉的！

等到做完筆錄，讓芳川來保釋他，他頂著所有的風紀委員那看著『人渣垃圾』的眼神走出時，他已經在心裡把『上條當麻』這4個字，咒罵了千百萬遍，並在當下發誓，如果再遇到他，一定要讓對方好看！

可惡的LV0 omega，你給我走著瞧！！

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

然而事已至此，卻還不是一方通行此刻感到煩躁不已的真正原因。

真正的原因是，回去之後，他居然一反常態的沒有對上條當麻做任何報復的行動，就連在家拿他的照片射飛鏢，或者扎他小人這一類的自我滿足，都沒有做，相反的，他居然對他念念不忘！

到現在已經一個星期三了，他居然還放不下上條當麻那個可惡的omega！

不！說是放不下，簡直太輕描淡寫了！

這一星期以來，一方通行可以說是夜夜失眠，這很罕見，因為以前他仗著自己那逆天的反射力量的保護，不但夜夜好眠，還可以做到隨時隨地，想睡就睡，反正若有人來對付他，他是真的躺著就能讓那些人死得很慘，多虧這個，自己向來與失眠無緣！

但是現在不一樣了，他只要躺下去，腦海裡想著的就是那個可惡的omega！

在他的夢境中，omega展現著各種風情，歡笑的，害羞的，撒嬌的，臣服的，還有徹底包圍情慾，那淫蕩墮落的姿態，甚至有一次，夢中的上條當麻已經大著肚子，一臉幸福的對著自己笑……天啊！他簡直是太沒下限了！

而這些風情的共同點，便是建立在『上條當麻已經是他的omega』這一點！

每天晚上，這些旖旎夢境變成甜蜜的負荷，夢中的上條當麻有何誘人，夢醒之後的現實就有多麼打擊人，面對一如既往的空蕩盪，冷清的要命的住家，一方通行罕見的覺得全身發冷。

……好想要啊！如果夢裡的一切能夠成真就好了！

這樣的念頭，不間斷的出現在一方通行的腦海中，當然，一開始他是不以為然的，他一直拼命告訴自己，那個omega並沒有什麼好，自己只是一時興起而已，就像那一天晚上他出言調戲上條當麻一樣，不具任何意義！

然而，這麼自我催眠的一方通行，根本就忘了，那一天，他的那些調戲的話語其實是來真的，他那時就想著變成對方佔為己有了！！。

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

之後，接二連三地做著強烈的夢，連白天清醒時，腦袋中也時常飄出對方的身影，一方通行才發生事情的嚴重性。

但是，他到這時候還是拒絕承認，自己對上條當麻有什麼想法，他就是不甘心，那個可惡的LV0 omega憑什麼讓他這麼上心！

他為了做最後的掙扎，甚至做出了以前自己不會做，也完全沒興趣的事-『花錢找對象』。

學園都市的alpha偏多，又多是青少年，有需求是很正常的，然而omega太稀少又脆弱了，不管是精神上還是肉體上，所以常常受到各國官員的完善保護，學園都市這邊也不例外。

一方通行可以說是花了天價，才從黑市那邊買來了幾個omega，然後還為了這個，多費了好大的功夫，可以說，他十幾年的人生里面，就這時候最有耐心了！

這一切都是為了證明，上條當麻之於他，根本沒什麼！

那最終o他失敗了！那幾個omega，不管使出任何手段，那怕是放出了他們引以為傲的誘人信息素，還是特意練過的獻媚手段，都無法讓他提起任何興致，最終，連他的床都沒能爬上去，就被他用能力掀出門了。

其中，還有一個omega格外倒霉，因為他剛好也是一頭植入，臉孔跟身型還有幾分酷似上條當麻（一方通行：又是他！！！），他連表現機會都沒有，就被一方通行提起衣領，直接扔出窗外，這還剩下虧他住的地方只有3樓，下面剛好是大型垃圾箱，才避免了一場悲劇！

然後，當晚沒意外的，上條當麻又入了他的夢了。

這時還趕上他好久不見的易感期，春夢來的格外刺激，持久，夢的內容更勁爆，他直到睡醒都還回味無窮，順便一提，他隔天睡醒的時候發現掛鐘上的時間是下午三點！

還有夢的內容嘛！.....一方通行這時已經放棄治療，一邊處理那沾滿液體的衣褲還有寢具，一邊好好回味，

沒辦法！夢裡的上條當麻實在太令他著迷了！

一方通行從沒想過，當有個人頂著大肚子，主動的騎在他身上的熱情的動著，仰頭叫著.............這樣的景象會這麼勾動他的心！

好吧！事情到這裡，他還能說什麼呢？！

就老老實實地承認，自己就是這麼沒出息，被一個揍過自己，抓過自己還對自己一臉不屑的既是LV0又是omega的人，給徹底迷住了，他無可救藥地愛上他了，一見鍾情這樣荒唐的事被他遇上了！

世界上所有的omega中，他也只承認他了！

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

回到現在，話說自從接受了自己想要的上條當麻之後，一方通行索性就不再鑽牛角尖的掙扎了，對於現在的他，比起『為什麼會喜歡上條當麻』他更樂意思考『如何以最快的速度得到他』！

而他發現，這個問題，其實比他前面的那些鑽牛角尖還要麻煩！

而這也是為什麼，一方通行走去便利商店買個咖啡，都能夠引起如此煩躁的根本原因！

這時，不遠處的暗巷傳來了一些騷動！

“別這樣！我沒有打算跟你們玩！”，“你他X的裝什麼清高！都發

情了！”，“怎麼？！五個人不能滿足你？！”，“該死的！你....你們....啊！〜”

就算一方通行打算視而不見，並且開能力屏蔽，這時，一陣熟悉的，濃郁的蘋果香氣傳了過來，伴隨著一聲更為熟悉的『下三濫！！』，直沖一方通行的腦門！

該死的！是上條當麻！！！！

他應該知道，全學園都市中大概只有他這個腦子不正常的omega，才會在發情的時候，不安分地到處亂跑！

一方通行用速度的速度奔到了暗巷，等到看清了裡面的景象，他瞬間徹底的失去了理智，被憤怒以及佔有欲！

他看見了心心念念的omega，日日夜夜做夢都想要抱在懷裡好好疼愛的上條當麻，被五個一臉淫笑的男人團團圍住。

他們一邊笑一邊惡劣的褪下了他的褲子，正歡快的撫摸著他的下身，相當人揪住他的襯衫要一舉撕開它，有些人更是褪下了自己的褲子，旁邊準備好……。

而上條當麻，雖然身手不錯，超越擊敗第一位，不過雙拳畢竟難敵一群人，再加上他這次的狀況比起一星期之前，更加糟糕，所以他現在只能無助的反抗著，正處於發情期的狀態，面對著五隻早已失去理智還帶有惡意的牲畜，他的反抗如此的無力…。

然而，這群想要一逞獸慾的五個男人，最終沒有達成他們的目的。

一陣勁風從背後向他們襲來，「啊啊啊啊啊！」哀號聲瞬間四起，他們的背後紛紛綻放出了令人怵目驚心的血之花，之後，這幾個人更是瞬間被不知名的力量拖離了早已癱軟在地的omega身旁，並被吊了起來！

那五個人只來的及回頭，看到一個宛若修羅惡鬼的銀白髮紅眼少年，一道道風刃，如絞肉機的刀刃運轉一般向他們襲來！

『唰啦！』，『唰啦！』的，伴隨著另人驚心的風刃聲，是活生生的肉體切割，血狂噴的景象

“嗚嗚啊啊…..惡啊…啊啊啊啊啊！”五人哀嚎聲此起彼落，彼此看著對方的肉塊簌簌掉落，血液漫天飛灑，此時的他們，就像被拆解到一半的人偶一般，雙手雙腳早就紛紛紛紛落在地，全身上下佈滿了深可見骨的撕裂傷！

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

一方通行真是氣炸了，他可以說是第一次，下這麼重的手。

雖然絕對能力者計劃中的他也很殘忍，他確實也殺了一萬多的『妹妹們』，然而，他在那時用的手段，其實還遠不及這次！

見到這樣血腥的景象，他第一次覺得如此痛快！

不過那是沒有辦法之下所造成的結果，托這『第一名』的福，一方通行隔三差五的就受到各路不良的影響。以前的他，當然也見過這樣的景象，甚至於說是常常。的挑釁，

他常常只是站著等對方對方撞上來，可以解決，並且觀看到各種斷解殘肢景像以及哀號，那時候的他，心裡只覺得疲倦！

而如今不同，他對於這幾個人，是下了絕對的殺心！他覺得這些人死不足惜！

該死的，髒臭的蛆蟲，竟然敢....他們居然想要玷污他的omega！

死吧！全部給我去死！給我化成一堆爛肉...他要把他們這群畜生剁成肉醬才甘心！

殺紅眼的一方通行，此時正緩緩的向著血肉模糊五人組那兒走去。

不遠處那血液噴泉正運作著，而那些血卻一滴也沒染上他，這個嗜殺的惡魔少年，頭頂銀白髮，身穿純白上衣，一切潔白如天使下凡一般，卻噙著世界上最令人驚膽寒的邪笑，「呵呵！畜生們！準備好要被剁了嗎？」

而離死不遠，只剩一口氣的5人組，自然是沒辦法開口回答（嘴巴早爛了），只能無比驚恐混合絕望的看著迎面走來的一方通行，準備迎接他們最終的淒慘下場！

順帶一提，他們的一雙眼睛的所以還完好，不是因為一方通行忽略了或者是動了惻隱之心，而是因為，他存心要這些畜生眼睜睜的看著自己，一寸寸的肉被割下來，讓他們好好享受一下，死之前的這段『精彩時刻』！

要不然，就憑他們用噁心的目光看著上條當麻，他們那雙眼珠早就會被一方通行硬生生摳下來，碎成渣渣燒掉！

而現在，雖然他們眼睛還健在，卻只能被迫觀看自己的器官硬生生的被惡魔扯掉，腸子碎成一段段掉落在地，還被惡魔認為什麼需要驅逐的害蟲一般，肆意踩踏，而這樣的景象，將成為這群人臨死前最後映入眼簾的景象了…。

就在第二個人要被『『以極刑』時，角落處發出了微弱的叫喊聲，「一方通行…。夠了！…停…。哈啊！…」

到這時，一方通行才如夢初醒的回過神來，看見眼前的斷肉殘肢的景象，再看到角落的上條當麻麻，自嘲的笑了笑，便走了過去。

這。下子，又會被他討厭了吧！....畢竟...我可是個壞到極點，無可救藥的惡人啊！

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

走到不停難過喘息的上條當麻線，一方通行表面沉穩，內心早已亂的不行。

畢竟，他剛剛可是讓心上人免費觀看了一出超級慘劇，而心上人又剛好是個正義的英雄，上星期三，自己才因為類似的事挨揍。

這怎麼看，一方通行都不覺得對方會接受自己，特別是這種時候！

而這時，上條當麻正眼神迷離的看著一方通行，還喘個不停。

這樣的景象，若放在平時，一方通行肯定一秒精蟲上腦，立刻撲了過去，卻有剛剛剛剛自己才乾了件不得了的事，現在被這令人蕩漾的眼神看著，他居然罕見的感到了一絲心虛！

見到上條當麻什麼話都沒有說，一方通行首先出聲了，“……我是殺了人...又怎樣？！...。你不是想為那群垃圾說話啊？！....反..反正-」

“謝謝你！”聲音雖然微弱，但是立場卻相當堅定！

一方通行簡直不敢相信自己的耳朵，他居然從當麻的口中聽到「謝謝」？！

“好可愛啊！”這是在看到一方通行整個封閉呆愣狀態後，上條當麻此時的心聲。

上條當麻費力的傾身向前，拉住了一方通行的手，總算成功的喚回了他的神智，不過，回過神來就看到心上人的笑容，也太刺激了吧！

「咳嗽！總之...你現在狀態不好，我抱你出去！」

而見到上條當麻沒有任何反對，他也就索性的將他抱了起來，在抱之前還更是動作溫柔的替他整理好下身的一片狼藉，還有穿上褲子，打點好，才將疲倦的omega抱出巷口。

在這期間，上條當麻全身就像無骨貓一般，癱軟在一方通行的懷裡，頭還埋進對方的胸口上，不停的吸著迷人的信息素！

……雖然殺人是不對的，剛剛那樣也很殘忍....但是....我竟然感到一絲甜蜜！

這還是頭一次，有人挺身而出的保護著他，有人會為了他而憤怒....這些，都令上條當麻感到相當感動，他撒嬌似的在一方通行胸口磨蹭了一下，之後便安心地閉上眼進入了夢鄉…。

……………………………………………………。待續！


End file.
